The invention relates to a clutch with an inner ring, arranged about a rotary axis, and an outer ring, arranged coaxially thereabout, as well as an elastic intermediate ring arranged between them and radially limited.
Generic clutches are known for example from WO 2015/015320 A2. Here, an inner ring is received on gears of a shaft in a torque-proof fashion, and has an exterior perimeter embodied in the form of a traverse, on which a clamping ring is arranged having a complementary inner perimeter. An axially displaceable control ring is arranged radially between the clamping ring and an outer ring, having a ramp arrangement axially effective in reference to the outer ring. In an axial displacement of the control ring in the direction of the inclining ramp of the ramp arrangement a clamping connection develops between the clamping ring, the control ring, and the outer ring, which is released by an opposite displacement of the control ring.